The invention relates to a stabilizer to be used for vehicles and the like, and, more particularly, to a stabilizer which has arms each partly provided in separation therefrom and welded thereto to thereby provide a sufficient bend-fatigue strength as well as to produce the stabilizer more easily.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional stabilizer 1 has been made of a single material member of length approximately 1.5 m to 4 m which is bent to provide a base 1a, arms 1b, and shoulders 1c with eye-terminations 1d formed at the lower ends of the arms 1b respectively. As shown in FIG. 2, each eye-termination 1d includes a through bore. In this case, in order to provide the eye-terminations 1d, it has been required to use a large sized mold, especially when the eye-terminations are forged in a mold. However the eye-terminations 1d have been generally forged while the stabilizer is securely held and, therefore, the eye-terminations 1d have not formed up with the required precision. Since the material has to be partly heated for the forging operation, it is necessary to also heat the adjacent unforged parts of the eye-terminations 1d so as to prevent the material from cracking. Further, since the stabilizer is large sized, it has been difficult to manufacture the eye-terminations 1d with the ordinary machine tools, and, therefore, the use a specific machine tool has been required. Further, due to the size of the material, the worker has been forced to expend physical energy in the production of the stabilizer.
The invention has been provided to eliminate the abovementioned defects and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide the arms partly separated from the stabilizer and welded thereto to thereby shorten the constituent parts of the material forming the stabilizer so as to more easily produce the stabilizer and reduce the fatigue of the worker in producing the stabilizer as well as to reduce the production cost thereof.
It is another object of the invention to heighten the manufactured precision of the stabilizer by the divided processing thereof with employment of a small sized machine tool.
It is still another object of the invention to eliminate the requirement for heating the unforged parts of the stabilizer and simultaneously to prevent the material from being cracked in the forging operation thereof.
It is still another object of the invention to properly determine the location of the welds in the stabilizer so as to heighten the bend-fatigue strength of the welds in relation to the material forming the stabilizer.
It is still another object of the invention to vary the spring property of the stabilizer by using different kinds of materials or different diameters of elements on both sides of the welds of the stabilizer to thereby heighten the riding comfort of vehicles.
The other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description of the preferred embodiments in reference to the attached drawings.